An Unexpected Homerun
by s.lee723
Summary: Hinata starts to take charge of her life... with a little help. Hit him out of the park Hinata! Sasuke/Hinata Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hinata starts to take charge of her own life… with some help

Summary: Hinata starts to take charge of her own life… with some help. Hit him out of the park Hinata! Please read and review!

An Unexpected Homerun

By. S.Lee723

"If you miss seven balls out of ten, you're batting three hundred, and that's good enough for the Hall of Fame. You can't score if you keep the bat on your shoulder."—Walter B. Wriston

Chapter 1

"Hinata! Be candid with him! Naruto is so slow he won't get the hint! You need to be alluring, sexy, womanly…basically everything you're not! How do you expect anyone to notice you in that baggy jacket anyways?!"

Normally, these words would have been painful to hear and I'd be close to tears, but I know that Tenten means well. Despite the harsh exterior, she's a real softie, like Neji. I can only hope that one day I'll have a strong, loving, marriage with Naruto like Tenten has with Neji.

"Hinata." I snap my attention to Kurenai who is staring off into her yard at her six-year-old son, Akito. "Tenten has a point. You can't leave Naruto to conjecture. Although, I don't agree with Tenten's didactic ways." She gestures to Tenten who is still quite lost in her harangue about my incapability at capturing "the hearts of the stronger sex", and I couldn't help but giggle.

Kurenai always had a way to make me laugh. Actually, not just me, she could also coax Shino, the ever stoic, calm, and collected Aburame, into chuckling. That's probably the reason why Asuma was so enamored with Kurenai. My heart reaches out to Akito who never had the chance to meet his father before he kicked the bucket…or should I say "passed away". After all, Hyuuga need to be constantly politically correct (even in their minds), and it's always safer to use euphemisms.

Sensing a demonic glare, I look up at the source and realize Tenten has extrapolated and came to the conclusion that I have been tuning out most of her tirade. Despite the fact I'm 22 and a jounin, Tenten will always be at the top of my "Most Frightening People I've Ever Met" list. Feeling guilty, I try my best to pay attention to what Tenten has to say next, but all I hear as I look at Tenten (She's starting to get into her latest lecture: Hinata's Memory Span—Comparable to a Goldfish) is incoherent blah. Coming to the conclusion that I can't concentrate anymore without going crazy, I stupidly suggest—"Let's go shopping!"

Oh, God help me! I look up and see the excited feral look on Tenten face and the look of amusement of Kurenai's. Instantaneously, I wish I could take back my suggestion.

"I'll just tell Neji where I'm going!" cries an excited Tenten as she runs off to the branch section of the Hyuuga compound, where Tenten now lives with Neji. "You won't regret this!" shouts Tenten, and I shudder due to the foreboding feeling caused by the confusion as to what Tenten was insinuating by that exclamation. I shook off the foreboding feeling. After all…it's just shopping—right?

Interrupting my thoughts once again, which is not necessarily a bad thing, Kurenai tells me—"I guess I should go now. Thanks for having me over Hinata." I smile indicating it was my pleasure. "No matter what Tenten says you've made great improvement and grew so much in so many ways since you were a genin." She pats my head fondly. "After all, you don't have that stutter anymore, and when you speak, your words are lucid. It's about time you snag that special member of the 'stronger sex'…" I giggle at the reference to Tenten's speech. "…wheter it be with Naruto or another man." I look at her with shock. Doesn't she know Naruto is the only man for me?

Seeing the emotions running across Hinata's face, Kurenai sighs inwardly. "One day, you'll see Naruto isn't the only big fish in the sea. Keep that in mind while you're shopping with Tenten, and she gives you a makeover."

Through my daze of shock at Kurenai's words that I'll ever look at anyone like I look at Naruto, my mind unconsciously registers the fact that Kurenai is gathering Akito and is preparing to leave. Like a good hostess should, I walk her to the gates. As we exchange goodbyes, I tell Kurenai to make sure she visits the Hyuuga compound again soon.

Before Kurenai leaves throught the gate, she calls back to me, "Keep in mind what I said, and don't run away. You deserve this. Don't you agree?"

I keep smiling and waving as she leaves. When she was completely gone, I still was not sure if that question was rhetoric or not so was glad I decided not to answer it. I try to process all the information Kurenai just told me. First, I feel proud that Kurenai acknowledges that I changed and have improved since my genin days. Then, I feel confused about her advice on men. Doesn't she know I won't need it? Naruto will be the only man in my life—all we need to do is get together…

Wait! Did she just say makeover?!

Uploaded Tuesday, April 29, 2008

**A/N**: Please review! Hooray! I used nine SAT vocab. words and finished writing the first chapter of my first fanfiction! This will eventually be Sasuke/Hinata. Sorry the chapter isn't that long, but I am writing this while I'm in school so lots of work for me. But that won't stop me from writing! pumps fist in air


	2. Chapter 2

An Unexpected Homerun

An Unexpected Homerun

By: S.Lee723

Chapter 2

I'm not sure how I ended up shopping not only with Tenten but Ino and Sakura, too. Actually, Ino's presence has been explained by Tenten (We need her fashion acumen Hinata!), but Sakura's presence has yet to be explained by anybody. Although I don't mind shopping with Ino, Sakura's presence irks me. I know for a fact Sakura doesn't like me because she thinks I'm a spoiled rich princess, but I don't care because I also dislike her. I mean, what did she do to deserve Naruto's love and attention?

I watch in amazement as a random shopper snaps through the various dresses on the rack in _Betsy Johnson_. The way the fingers adroitly flicked and snapped through the hangers mesmerized me. _Flick. Snap. Flick. Snap. Flick…_

"Hinata!" I look up and see Tenten squealing excitedly over a dress Ino is holding up and Ino waving me over. "Try this on. This dress is _perfect_ for you! Try it on in the dressing room and show us it once you've tried it on!"

Feeling insecure I try to get myself out of this awkward situation. "Umm… I'm not sure if that dressing room is open, and I think… you have to ask the assistant before you go in and try dresses on." I feel proud of my quick thinking, but I look up and am quickly disillusioned by Tenten's expression, which clearly read "you don't expect me to believe that lame excuse, do you?".

Ino, no picking up on my lame attempt at escaping (or just choosing to ignore it because it was so pathetic), giggles at me and says in what I think is her "prim and proper" voice, "Well then, I will go and ascertain whether the dressing room may or may not be used by you, Hinata Hime."

Marching off with a purpose, Ino approaches the store assistant from behind and taps her shoulder asking if the afore-mentioned dressing room was open for me to use. To my dismay, the assistant nods "yes" and leads me to the dressing room to change. I couldn't help but have a displeasing disposition towards the assistant because it is due to her willingness to help that my pathetic attempts at astuteness have failed. Next time, I will be sure to be circumspect with my plans to ensure their success.

By now, I have put the dress on and am amazed with who I see in the mirror. This cannot be me…because this person is _hawt_! The dress came up to just above my knee and was strapless. Hugging my curves perfectly, the bright pink sash on my ribcage only served to accentuate my bust, and the black sequences made me sparkle and feel like a star.

Suddenly feeling a spark of confidence, I step out behind the curtain separating the dressing room from the store. Tenten and Ino are staring at me leading me to think I had the wrong idea, and in reality, I looked hideous. Just when I started to look down and wrap my arms around myself as an act of insecurity, Tenten and Ino started squeeling and gushing about how cute I looked. Whew, what a relief!

Of course, just to ruin the mood Sakura has to nastily point out with a smug smile—"It doesn't matter if she looks good in it. She has nowhere to go in it."

Realizing the truth in her words, I felt upset no one but Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and the other people in the store will see me in this (not Naruto!). Suddenly, Ino remembers the "Clans' Ball". A Ball thrown by the head of the predominant clans of Konoha and all shinobi, ninja and kunoichi, of the Fire Nation are invited (that means Naruto)!

The situation couldn't be any more perfect! I can just imagine me showing up and the crowd disseminating as I see Naruto standing on a veranda reaching his hand out to me about to ask me to –"Umph!"

I faintly hear Tenten scream a "Watch out!" too late.

Jerking out of my daydream (quite literally), I look up to see that I bumped into—Sasuke. What's he doing in _Betsy Johnson_? Looking around I realize that in my subconscious I must have changed back to my original clothes and followed Ino, Tenten, and Sakura out of the store.

Realizing the compromising position I was in (I was straddling his lap!), I hurriedly scramble to my feet and start to profusely apologize. It only served to make me feel more awkward when Sakura came seemingly from nowhere to push me out of the way back onto the ground to fuss about "her Sasuke's" well being and rant about the "stupid clumsy Hinata".

Before I could become enraged enough to snap at Sakura and tell her who the stupid one was, Tenten and Ino dragged me away to shop and continue my makeover. I willingly followed. I told myself that there was no hesitation in me following because I had much more erudition of fashion to learn so that I could fully ensnare Naruto's eye and heart, but I was actually starting to like this makeover business. It felt good to feel pretty!

Too caught up in her inner thoughts, Hinata didn't sense a certain dark-haired Uchiha glaring at her back as she skipped away with her friends and he struggled to shrug off an annoying pink-haired kunoichi, who seemed to think it was absolutely necessary to hang off his shoulder to survive.

Uploaded May 5, 2008

**A/N: **Hoorah! I finished the second chapter and Sasuke has entered the picture. As you can see there is going to be some Sakura bashing. Don't flame me about the Sakura bashing. I used seven SAT vocab words. Woot! Review, onegai!


End file.
